Selamat Berbahagia!
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: Menghadiri pernikahan musuh (masa ketika sekolah) dan memberi pidato di pernikahan mereka, itulah yang dialami Draco dan Harry. Apa yang akan mereka ucapkan di pidato mereka? Two-shots. Drabble. Fluff
1. Potter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling. I did not take any profit from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. AR. Fluff. Drabble. Two-shots.

 **Selamat Berbahagia!**

 ** _Ch.1 Potter_**

"Terima kasih, Ronald, telah memberikan pidato—terlalu jujur—singkat sebagai _best_ _man_ dan mewakili saudara dari pengantin wanita," Granger selaku MC memberikan tepuk tangan diikuti para undangan yang menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Harry Potter dan bungsu Weasley, Ginny.

Mereka masih terkekeh geli sehabis mendengar pidato si Weasel barusan mengenai perasaannya yang _complicated_ karena sahabat baiknya akan melakukan _itu_ dengan adiknya, dirinya merasa sedih justru dinilai lucu oleh para tamun undangan. Terlihat wajah-wajah ceria familiar diantara para tamu dimana para undangan ada keluarga dan teman-teman sekolah mereka. Namun, dari lautan wajah alumni Gryffindor, ada satu wajah alumni Slytherin yang hanya memberi seringai kecil sebagai tanggapan perkataan pemuda Weasleg sebelum ini. _Pureblood_ berambut pirang platina ini masih berusaha keberadaannya tak terlalu merebut perhatian dari tamu undangan lain dan itu nampaknya tak terlalu berhasil karena sekelebat dia terlibat kontak mata dengan MC perempuan yang jelas menyuarakan kehadirannya kepada publik setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyuman yang dinilai Draco Malfoy sangat tidak Gryffindor sekali bahkan cenderung Slytherin.

"Nah, untuk yang selanjutnya, bagaimana kalau kita mendengar sepatah-dua patah kata bersudut pandang baru dari orang yang juga menghabiskan tahun bersama dengan Harry tapi alumni berbeda asrama, seperti Slytherin, mungkin?" jelas, _itu senyum licik_ , batin Draco. Tetiba merasa tidak enak saat arah pandangan Granger tertuju kepadanya dengan jelas sehingga para tamu lain mengikutinya bahkan kedua pengantin juga. Seolah perlu menekankan pada dunia kalau dia ada di sana dan memberi siksaan _non-verbal_ dengan lebih sukses.

"Silakan, Tuan Draco Malfoy."

Begitu Granger mempersilakannya naik ke panggung kecil disamping pengantin, saat itu juga suasana hening dan bisik-bisik di sekitarnya menyebar tanpa aba-aba. Mempertahankan sikap kebangsawanannya, Draco tidak menolehkan kepala ke sekitar meski ia sempat melirik sebelum namanya disebut, juga tidak mengubah air mukanya sekalipun kelabu kembar tak mampu menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Pandangannya terfokus ketika terpaku pada sepasang emerald yang entah bagaimana seolah ada percakapan tanpa kata antara mereka. Si pengantin pria mengangguk singkat disusul tersenyum tipis. Dan itu membuat Draco tenang tanpa bisa dijelaskan.

Ia maju, mengambil posisi.

"Terima kasih, Nona Granger," angguknya singkat pada MC di sebelahnya.

" _Good evening, Everyone_." Draco memandang para tamu yang fokus padanya. Tidak ada yang tersenyum atau memandangnya ramah. Kebanyakan menampilkan kebingungan atau ketidaksukaan akan keberadaannya disini selain si pemilik mata hijau ataupun MC. Sesuai perkiraan.

"Aku bisa melihat kehadiranku mungkin tidak diharapkan di sini dan mungkin beberapa ada yang bingung. _Well_ , aku tidak menyalahkan kalian karena itu juga yang kupikirkan ketika mendapat undangan pernikahan. Seperti yang kalian tahu—" dan hampir dari para tamu undangan tahu sejarah permusuhannya dengan si Penyelamat Dunia Sihir,"—bahwa kami tidak dekat. Potter dan aku tidak pernah dalam kondisi dimana tidak menyerang satu sama lain jika kalian mengerti maksudku."

Ia mengambil jeda sejenak membiarkan pendengar mengerti perkataannya yang mengarah pada masa permusuhan di Hogwarts sampai perang beberapa tahun lalu. Itu topik sensitif bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Masih kuingat, rasanya baru kemarin aku mengulurkan tangan pertemanan ke Potter di tahun pertama kami di Hogwarts—yang ditolaknya, tentu saja. Itu awal permusuhan kami," dia melanjutkan bagian akhir dengan berbisik seolah berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dan mengundang tawa kecil dari Potter seorang yang jelas masih mendengar karena mantra _sonorus_ masih aktif oleh Draco. Granger dan orang-orang memandang dengan takjub karena tidak mengetahui kisah itu. Tak terbayang pastinya. Seorang Malfoy mengulurkan tangan untuk berteman. Terdengar mustahil. Hanya satu kali itu saja Draco melakukannya.

Untuk seorang Harry Potter.

"Jelas kami bukan sahabat, bahkan bisa dibilang musuh untuk beberapa waktu tapi... di sini aku berdiri di pernikahannya," Draco mengangkat gelas wine yang ditangannya sedari resepsi dimulai. Bukan mengarahkan tongkat sihir sebagaimana kebiasaan mereka bermusuhan di Hogwarts dulu melainkan gelas wine untuk bersulang. Ia tersenyum ke arah Potter dan pengantinnya. "Tidak bisa kujelaskan bagaimana logikamu mengirim undangan pernikahan kepadaku, Potter," yang bermakna ' _aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perasaanku menerima undanganmu'_. Mereka bahkan bukan teman dan tidak sekali saja keluarganya nyaris menyelakai mereka yang di sini, tapi dia masih mendapat kata-kata dari Potter bahwa kehadirannya diharapkan jika Draco sempat. Dilihatnya Potter juga tersenyum sembari mengangkat gelas _wine_ disusul istrinya. "Tapi, kuingat lagi selagi di sekolah dulu pun kau selalu tidak punya akal sehat, tidak mengindahkan omongan orang," kali ini tak hanya dirinya dan Potter saja yang tertawa tapi beberapa orang yang mengenal betul Potter (keras kepalanya terutama) juga ikut mengiyakan. Membuktikan maknanya _'walau aku musuhmu, aku mengenalmu sebagaimana para sahabatmu'._

"Terpikir untuk memberimu nasihat tapi kau saja bisa mengalahkan satu Pangeran Kegelapan, jadi kupikir apa susahnya dengan satu pernikahan? Sangat mudah, pastinya," Draco menyeringai bermakna _'kuharapkan kebahagiaanmu'_ , mengangkat gelasnya dan, "Cheers!"

Ia meminum _wine_ -nya sedikit, begitupun kedua pengantin dan beberapa tamu. Potter bertepuk tangan yang pertama kali baru disusul yang lain seraya Draco berjalan untuk bersalaman bersama kedua pengantin. Dia menyalami pengantin wanita terlebih dahulu baru ke Potter.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Malfoy," Senyumnya sambil menjabat tangan Draco dan menariknya sedikit ke pelukan singkat. "Dan untuk pidatonya."

" _Anytime_ , Potter," ia menyeringai, "Tunggu saja sampai ayahku mendengar soal pidato ini."

Lalu, Potter tertawa.

 **Thanks for reading this, please review if you don't mind!**

Chp 2: Harry pidato di pernikahan Draco


	2. Malfoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I did not take any profit from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. AR. Fluff. Drabble. Two-shots.

 **Selamat Berbahagia!**

 ** _Ch 2. Malfoy_**

"...dan saya akan sangat merasa terhormat jika Tuan Potter bisa memberikan sepatah dua patah kata di pernikahan anak saya ini. Terima kasih."

Tepuk tangan mengiringi Lucius Malfoy mengakhiri kata sambutannya kepada para tamu setelah sebelumnya mengangguk singkat ke arah Harry yang tanpa sadar meneguk ludah. Pandangan semua orang tengah tertuju padanya. Ia mengedarkan _emerald_ kembar ke sekitar mendapati para tamu _pureblood_ di sekelilingnya memberi pandangan beragam. Dari kagum, berharap, sinis dan sebagainya. Tak bisa disangkal karena sebagian tamu yang hadir sedikit banyak mempunyai keluarga yang tertangkap sebagai Pelahap Maut. Tak bisa diharapkannya kehadirannya akan diterima baik mengingat dialah yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Dari semua ekspresi yang tertuju padanya, hanya satu yang menahan tawa geli. Tak lain tak bukan adalah sang pengantin mempelai pria, Draco Malfoy sendiri.

Harry memutar bola mata.

Ini pasti yang dimaksud Malfoy ketika akhir pidato di pernikahannya beberapa tahun lalu. Harry menganggap itu hanya candaan sebagaimana Malfoy sering mengatakan itu di masa sekolah mereka kala di Hogwarts. Jujur, ayah anak satu ini hanya pikir itu bukan hal penting. Tapi, saat mendapat undangan pernikahan Malfoy, seharusnya dia memperkirakan ini. Ia menghela nafas singkat sebelum berdiri, menghadapi para tamu undangan dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi sebagaimana pekerjaannya sehari-hari, sebagai auror.

Mengarahkan tongkat ke lehernya dan menggunakan mantra Sonorus menyapa para tamu undangan serta berterima kasih kepada Lucius atas kesempatan ini. Ia mengerling ke arah pengantin pria.

"Terima kasih, Ma—" ia terhenti, mengingat dirinya berada di pernikahan keluarga Malfoy dan bukan pengantin pria saja yang dia panggil 'Malfoy' akhirnya ia mengubah panggilannya sambil tersenyum, "— _Draco_ , untuk undangannya. Sayang sekali, istriku, Ginny, sedang tidak enak badan karena sedang hamil muda jadi tidak bisa ikut datang. Dia menyampaikan salam untukmu dan istrimu," lanjutnya tersenyum juga ke pengantin wanita yang membalas dengan senyum anggun.

Harry mengalihkan pandangan ke tamu-tamu sekali lagi, "Untuk sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena tidak terpikir olehku akan mendapat kesempatan berbicara seperti ini." Dan ia memperoleh senyum licik yang tidak berusaha ditutupi oleh Draco. Harry ikut tertawa singkat menyetujui bahwa mungkin ini yang dirasakan Draco saat diminta pidato di pernikahannya dulu. Yah, apa yang terjadi, sudah menjadi bubur.

"Jika diingat, pertemuan pertamaku dengan Draco ketika kami di Madam's Malkin adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan orang yang jadi satu angkatan denganku di Hogwarts. Tentu saja saat itu kesanku tentangnya hanyalah bocah yang berharga diri tinggi." Harry tidak menyebutkan tentang membanggakan status darah atau semacamnya. Jelas, pendengarnya tidak akan mengapresiasi hal tersebut mengingat Draco dibesarkan di lingkungan _pureblood_ adalah di atas segala-galanya. Mereka yang datang ke pernikahan ini sedikit banyak masih memegang paham tersebut. Tidak bijak jika dia menyinggung mereka sekalipun dia tak bermaksud.

"Sangat yakin kalau dia akan masuk Slytherin. Dan tentu saja, seperti yang kita tahu, dia memang masuk Slytherin. Bahkan sebelum Topi Seleksi diletakkan sepenuhnya di kepalanya," terdapat senyum bangga diantara para tamu serta Lucius dan Narcissa ke arah Draco yang masih menyunggingkan senyum ala Slytherin ke arah Harry. Namun, semua senyum itu padam perlahan begitu Harry melanjutkan, "Karena dia di Slytherinlah, ketika Topi Seleksi hendak menempatkanku di Slytherin, aku memilih asrama lain selain Slytherin."

Mereka semua memandang terkejut dan bisik-bisik sekitar mulai terdengar disusul pandangan tidak percaya bahwa seorang Harry Potter nyaris masuk Slytherin dan pandangan gila bahwa menolak masuk asrama berlambang ular tersebut. " _Well_ , harus kuakui aku tidak merasa asing menghadapi Draco karena aku dibesarkan dengan seorang saudara sepupu yang sifatnya mirip dan... masa kecilku jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Hanya tidak ingin masa remajaku terulang lagi. Singkatnya, aku juga menolak uluran pertemanan Draco dulu juga karena alasan yang sama. Tapi... bisa kuakui itu kesalahan."

Sepasang _emerald_ memaku _silver_ kembar, tersenyum lega.

"Draco bukan sepupuku. Di saat aku butuh, justru dia memberikan bantuan. Siapa sangka justru dengan tongkat sihir miliknya-lah Voldemort bersenjatakan tongkat Elder bisa dikalahkan? Bukan dengan tongkatku, tongkat sahabatku tapi tongkat saingan terberatku. Tidak hanya itu saja, berulang kali hidupku bisa berakhir detik itu juga jika Draco tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya," seperti di Malfoy Manor atau ketika di ruang kebutuhan Crabbe dan Goyle mengarahkan tongkat kepadany, ia mengangkat gelas wine ke arah pengantin namun pandangannya ke Narcissa, "Seperti ibunya, Madam Narcissa, telah menyelamatku dengan berbohong tepat di hadapan Voldemort, _like mother like son_ , bukan?" Narcissa memandangnya lembut meski senyumnya tak terlaku terlukis.

"Aku yakin pengantin wanita tak akan mendapat suami lebih baik dari sahabatku, Draco," Harry bersulang ke kedua pengantin dan tamu undangan, " _Cheers_!"

Selesai bersulang, tepuk tangan mengiringi Harry beranjak ke arah kedua pengantin. Ia mengucapkan selamat terlebih dahulu ke pengantin wanita yang dibalas dengan senyum sopan lalu menjabat Draco yang berdiri untuk merangkulnya singkat. "Cukup lama juga sebelum kau menerima tawaranku tingkat satu dulu saat kita di Hogwarts Express, hm?"

"Yeah," Harry tersenyum dengan tatapan meminta maaf, "Aku dibesarkan oleh _muggle_ jadi tanpa tahu apa-apa di dunia sihir dan membuat keputusan di usia muda begitu, apa yang bisa kubilang?"

Percakapan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu yang berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk. Mengindikasikan pengakuan Harry atas persahabatannya dengan Draco sesuatu tercela atau hina. Melihat itu, Draco hanya tersenyum sinis ke Harry lalu berbisik di dekat kacamatanya.

" _Scarred_ , Harry?"

Yang ditanya mendengus sebelum tersenyum yakin.

" _You wish_ , Draco."

End

 ** _Thanks for reading this, please review if you don't mind!_**

emilia chika: ouh untunglah ada yang ngerti humornya hehe maaksih ya uda suka *ketcup*

Shiera Nafatu Lya: makasih~ *terharu*


End file.
